Jonathan Silver
Background information Jonathan is the son of Orion, the giant anti-Artemis/Apollo. He is the only demi-giant in existence. He has an innate skill with the bow that surpasses even the Hunters of Artemis. As his father is the anti-Artemis/Apollo, he has Umbrakinesis. he can create a cacophony of sound, he has enhanced senses, he can walk on water, he has enhanced strength/reflexes/speed, and he can also control leaves, forests, and trees. Finally, he can teleport through the ground, such as Porphyrion did in The Lost Hero. He was born immortal which also gives him the limited ability to change his appearance. In his normal form, he looks like a seven-foot-tall teenager. He has silver-blue eyes, dark hair, and high cheekbones. He wears a tunic-like-shirt made of deer hide, a pair of pants made from bear hide, shoes made from boar hide, and a coat made from lion hide. Though when he is at the Orion Cabin (which he is currently), he won't wear this and instead goes naked. This is a common trait within the children of Orion. Past-Present Jonathan was born in Ancient Greece before the First Gigantomachy, to a priestess of Zeus. She died in childbirth. Stricken with grief, Orion fled to the island of Chios. That is where Orion's story truly begins, but not his son's. Jonathon was abandoned in the forest where he wailed to the world. For miles the could hear him, but no one could get close enough without falling out unconscious due to the pain caused by the terrible screams. The Titaness Rhea sent out a lion with a roar so loud that it was immune to sound to fetch him. When the lion brought him back, Rhea gave him the name Erimos which can mean "lonesome" since he was left alone in the forest. Rhea raised him for his younger years, and when he was older, he left and became a nomadic trader and hunter. He would travel the world killing monsters and animals for food and clothing. He would gather food from trees and bushes. He would also make bows, arrows, spears, and clubs. Some he would keep for himself, and some he would trade or sell to mortals and immortals alike. His furs and weapons were known to be the greatest in all of Greece. Some said his foods tasted better than ambrosia. He continued in this for years. When the gods moved to America, he took on the name Jonathan Silver. He traveled across the states, continuing his business. He was in the area and saw Mt. Saint Hellen erupt. He even helped Annabeth escape. He also fought in the Battle of New York. He personally took out the tank while fighting with the Hunters. He became friends with Thalia Grace. He also has many friends among the minor gods. He even met James Conner while he lived on Olympus. Recently, the gods sent him to Camp Half-Blood to become the new weapons instructor. He was offered a room in the Big House, he declined and took over the Orion Cabin instead. Now that he had an actual place to stay, he became a nudist of sorts, but only in his cabin which is common of children of Orion. Weapons * Jonathan has an unbreakable bow. * Jonathan has a bowie knife with a silver blade, an imperial gold crossguard, and an ivory handle that he got from a trade deal with Artemis once Friends * Aeolus * Thalia Grace * James Conner * Hestia * Chiron * Charon * Cole Davis * Artemis Personality Jonathan is kind and surprisingly humble. He has a strong sense of humor and has a way of putting people at ease. He has a sense of wisdom and experience that seems to radiate from him. He is known as one of the only males Artemis actually respects which counts to show how good he truly is. He will do anything he can to do good, to escape his father's legacy. He wants to show everyone, but mostly himself, that he is different from the giants. That he's different than his grandparents, Gaea and Tartarus. He wants to prove himself worthy of the trust people put in him. Category:Character Category:Hunter God Category:Hunting God Category:Naturist/Nudist Category:CoTM Winner